


Someone you loved

by Agnst_crrnt



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aromantic Sasuke Uchiha, Depressed Uchiha Sasuke, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rejection, basically just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agnst_crrnt/pseuds/Agnst_crrnt
Summary: Rationally Sasuke knew that all of this was his own fault, but every other part of him blamed everyone else, even Naruto. Because honestly why would anyone fall in love with him, ever?
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Someone you loved

Sasuke was sitting in his room alone, again. Just like the rest of the week, he sat there, legs close to his chest, head rested on his knees, just staring at the wall of his room. If he had turned around, he would have been able to at least look out of the window and focus on the bustling road beneath it, but that would require some sort of effort. Being awake was already enough of a nuisance.

  
Rationally Sasuke knew that all of this was his own fault, but every other part of him blamed everyone else, even Naruto. Because honestly why would anyone fall in love with him, ever? Especially someone like Naruto. He didn’t know. The only thing that he knew is that it was his fault again and he was tired of it. So incredibly tired.  
Sure, he could have been less brutal with turning him down, but he couldn’t bring himself to care anymore. So, what if Naruto also started hating him? There were enough people who already did, so one person didn’t really matter. And people hating him was something he could deal with, people liking him, being in love with him not so much. Honestly, he didn’t even know how Naruto had managed to fall in love with him. All he ever did was slightly insult him, make fun of him and become terribly attached to his presence.

  
So now that Naruto had ultimately left like everyone had done so far when they had noticed that their feelings weren’t reciprocated again, he just was alone. Alone in his room, staring at the blank wall, cursing himself for getting attached too fast again and being tossed aside the moment he wasn’t useful anymore. He wondered just how many times he would have to go through this before he would learn. It wasn’t like this was a first; He had already experienced someone entering themselves in Sasuke’s life, becoming a constant, only to leave when he didn’t deliver the expected feelings for them.

  
As much as he didn’t want to, he knew why they had left. He knew that he wasn’t an easy person to be around with, that he ever so rarely would show affection and if he did, in a way so subtle that most people would miss it. But still, he just wished for someone to be there, anyone; Someone to be there with him when the nightmares hit him when he would lay restless in bed when he would cry because it seemed like everything was falling apart.

  
Naruto had been that person. He had known how Sasuke had felt about relationships and yet he still confessed and got upset when Sasuke wasn’t able to reciprocate. It was one thing to have it happen to him with people he had only been close with for a few months, but his best friend since childhood? It hurt like hell.

  
Again, he felt like his only worth would be being in a relationship with someone, instead of himself. Nobody wanted anything else from him anyway. Hadn’t it been the same with Sakura? The girl that had been in love with him but seemed to be satisfied with only being friends, until she hadn’t. He still remembered the days she confessed vividly. The first time had been in elementary school when she had offered him some of her chocolate in exchange for being her boyfriend. He had declined, but from then on, she had still stuck around, annoying him. Later it had changed into an actual friendship, Sasuke actually wanting to be around her.

  
That had been shattered when she had confessed in High School. She had asked him to eat lunch on the rooftop with him and seeing as Naruto had been busy with whatever, he had easily agreed, not being comfortable with many people. Instead of lunch, he had gotten a confession. Heartfelt she was telling him how she had continued to love him over the years, falling more in love with him every time they did something together.

  
When Sasuke had told her that he didn’t love her like that, she stopped speaking to him for a month and resuming to only the most basic conversations after. Despite him pretending that it didn’t bother him at all, the situation had left him feeling hurt. He had felt used, like he was only good if he wanted someone romantically, and the moment he didn’t he wasn’t worth their time anymore. Like he wasn’t any good at being a friend.

  
He had told Naruto the story jokingly, pretending it was ok, but Naruto noticed and comforted him after. Telling him he was a good friend, even though most times he was annoying as fuck, he was also great to be around.

  
Sasuke had believed him. In hindsight, that had probably been a mistake.

  
Because a few weeks ago Naruto had confessed.

  
They had been sitting in Sasuke’s apartment like usual playing a game, Sasuke couldn’t remember, that Naruto had insisted he adored, and he was good at (Sasuke had beat him at it immediately after learning the controls. Naruto had been devastated), when Naruto confessed.

  
“I like you.” Silence. Sasuke stopped his actions, before quickly resuming to playing, hoping he had misheard what Naruto had said.

  
“I know you probably don’t like me back, but I can’t ignore it anymore and I don’t want to” So it was exactly what Sasuke had thought it was. He stopped playing, pausing the game to look up at Naruto.

  
“You know that I don’t like you that way. I never will. Why would you even confess?” Sasuke asked. It wasn’t like Naruto would gain anything from this but rejection. Had he honestly hoped that Sasuke would love him back when he had been the one Sasuke had always gone to to complain about the confessions he would get, the people he couldn’t love back no matter how hard he tried, no matter how much he wanted to also love them like they wanted him to.

  
“Because I don’t want to continue like this. I honestly don’t want to be just friends with you. I probably shouldn’t even have said that I like you, because I love you. Have for the last 10 years of my life and I can’t continue whatever this is” Naruto managed to say, pausing in between his words, seemingly to calm himself down. Sasuke didn’t care.  
“Then don’t be friends with me.” He simply stated, turning around again, unpausing the game, trying to distract himself from what had happened so that he wouldn’t start showing any emotion. He heard when Naruto stood up, leaving Sasuke’s apartment, going home to his shared one with Kiba. Ten minutes after he heard the door shut, he started actually looking again. He had died in the game, apparently had been staring at the main screen for the past 10 minutes or something like that.  
He couldn’t bring himself to care. He had possibly broken the only heart he ever genuinely wanted to protect until the end of time, all because he was once again unable to love someone like they expected him to. He had shut off the TV and went into his bedroom, sitting down, looking through the window, counting the cars passing by to distract himself.

  
When he started thinking about losing Naruto, he realised how truly dependant he was on him, and how lonely he would be without him. He was never good at making friends because always being too introverted to even bother. And other people didn’t try to either. Even when people admired him, they didn’t try to become his friends. With Naruto they did. He just seemed to have that Aura around him, one that basically screams ‘Approach me’. Everyone just loved him, seemed to be drawn to him and Sasuke couldn’t help but also fall for his charms, but in the end, it hadn’t mattered.  
Because while Sasuke hadn’t expected it to begin with when weeks after the confession there still wasn’t one message from Naruto, he couldn’t help but feel disappointed. Disappointed that their friendship hadn’t been enough for Naruto to come back to. Basically, his whole life had been dedicated to his friendship with Naruto and it had ended because he wasn’t exactly what Naruto had expected him to be.

  
In the end, Sasuke had rejected Naruto though and he was the one at fault, he guessed. Because when he, a few months later, talked to one of his new friends about what had happened, Karin only laughed at him and had said that Naruto obviously wouldn’t stay in the friend zone, when he could have basically anyone else. Sasuke guessed she was right.  
But goddamn did it hurt to see Naruto on Campus with his friends around campus, acting like they hadn’t known each other for years before he had thrown their friendship out of the window. And he couldn’t help but immediately dislike the guy that now held Naruto’s hand when walking around campus.


End file.
